Lost But Not Found
by Yin - Yang M
Summary: Garcia got into trouble look for her fiancé killer. The FBI gave her offer she couldn't Now working for them, she bumps into someone she never expect to see.
1. Chapter 1

Lost But Not Found

By

Yin – Yang M

Summary: Garcia got into trouble look for her finance's killer. The FBI gave her afford she couldn't refused. Now working for them, she bumps into someone she never expert to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds character. The only character I own is the one I made up.

Chapter 1

"Ok the break room is on the left. " Penelope was looking around soaking it all in. She can't believe she was working for the government. She was piss. The no good stuff tie, stick in the mud. FCC assholes have nothing better to do, besides taking people hard earned money, while spending and mistress and escorts fourth or sixth cars or island. All because she did their job for them. She helped them find her finance's killer. She hack into the into the federal building for information containing to the case. She help find the killer. Turn to find out it was her finance baby momma. She was upset that he find someone to replace her, so she ran him over with a car. Penelope don't know how the process what she find, or how to tell the kids that your mother ran over your dad.

She gave the information to the police. Did they thank her when they find out how she obtain the information no they threating her? They told her that she works for them or she go to jail and never see her family again. So here she is now work for the FBI. More pacific BAU. "And this is your room." Penelope look in her office, she die and with to computer heaven. There was top of the line computer and monitors. "Well I'll let you settle." Once she left Penelope did a girly squeal. She decided to use her cell phone. The phone ring three times before someone pick up. "You have five minutes to tell me what you want or died." Penelope laugh. "And here I thought you're happy to hear my voice."

"Why are you doing calling me at the ungodly hour?" The person on the other asks. "Chris it's 9:50 in the morning you should be up." "Kiss all my left side of my butt cheek." "No thanks the doctor told me to stay away from fatty things." "So how did it go?" "It's nice I love my office. I so many monitor top of the line computers ." Telling her in a dreamlike state. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Chris asks trying not to laugh at her. "No I'm good now. Did the kids get off to school alright?" "Yes mother I even check Taz for you." "Thank I appreciate what you did girl." "No problem now get the hell off my phone, you waking me up at this ungodly hour, and someone is at my door bye ho" "Bye trap." They both hang up the phone.

Else Where

Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner went at the house in DC. They might have found someone that can shed some light on the latest victim. "Who is it?" "This is Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan where to ask you question about Erica and her husband Marques Williams." The door crack open. "Aw Sugar Honey Ice Tea." When the door opens Morgan can see why she said that. Mrs. Mendoza was 5ft African American woman he known long ago. "Chris." "Jackass." "Mrs. Mendoza as I just said am Agent Hotchner, I can see you know Agent Morgan. Can we come in? We like to ask you some question." Chris let them in. "Please take you shoe your off. You can put them by the door. When they sit down on couch. Derek ask her to take a puff "Why?" She ask. "I'm not telling you anything another you take puff."

Chris did what they ask her to do. "Now tell me what is going on" They explain to her what had happen. "Mrs. Mendo -. Chris cut off Agent Hotch. "Please call me Chris." "Ok Chris. I know this hard, but did Erica and Marques had any problem?" " What do you mean?" "Have Marques show to have a shot temper." Hotch ask her. "You think Mar hurt her." "We're not excuses Mr. William anything we just trying to figure out what the neighbors heard." Chris took a deep breath and explain to them. "Look Marques love the witch with all his heart and soul, If anyone being abuse it her.

Both Derek and Aaron was shock when they heard this. "I know you saw Marques picture, but he really is a pussy cat when it comes to ladies." "Why didn't he report it?" Morgan ask, but he had a pretty good idea why. Chris gave him are you for real look? "A 6 Ft 5 man wearing 245 pounds coming into the police station. Reporting a domestic abuse on a 5ft 7 woman wearing 130 pounds they laugh his ass all the way out the station" As Chris keep telling about Marques including that his wife is pregnant, both Morgan and Hotcher have a pretty good ideas where this eivgation going. "Thank you for your time if there anything you think of you can just give us a call." Hotch gave her his business card. Chris told them to wait, she went into room and came back after putting his shoes back on. She hand them a CD. "I want this back when you're done with it." Hotch thank her and told her she will have is back when there are done. Derek told Hotch he'll be there in a minute. "I want her number Chris." "What number." Pretending not know what number he was talking about. "Please Chris. I just want to talk to her please."

Normally Chris will drag this on, but since Derek never said please. She gave him the number only promise to do her a favor. Derek agree put his shoes on. Chris gave him a piece of paper. Derek thank her and left. When the door Chris lean her against the door. "She is going to kick my ass." She said under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Found But Not Lost

By

Yin – Yang M

Summary: Garcia got into trouble look for her finance's killer. The FBI gave her afford she couldn't refused. Now working for them, she bumps into someone she never expert to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds Character. The only character I own is the one I made up.

Chapter 2

At Quantico Hotchner and Morgan came back from there interview with Mrs. Mendoza. Hotch asks Morgan to get the others and meet at the around table while he go get the new Technical Analyst. Hotch went to her office. "Hello you must be the new tech I'm Aaron Hocthner. You can call Aaron, or Hotch." He said while sticking his out to greet to greet her. "Penelope Garcia it's a please to meet you sir." They began to talk as they went to confession room. "Before we began. I'll like for you meet our newest member Penelope Garcia our technical analyst." When Derek heard what Hotch said he choke on his coffee. Reid handed him a napkin. He thank Reid as he wipes some of the coffee off his shirt.

Standing next to Hotch was Penelope Garcia was Penelope Morgan his ex-wife of 4year. Garcia was trying to remain calm. Never in a million years she through, she be seeing Derek again. She took her seat next to the blonde that show her around the building. Hotch began to explain about the victims, where they find the and blood written message honor thy husband. Then pull up the picture of the unsub latest victims. Penelope gasped at the picture at what see saw. "Teddy." Rossi was next to her when she said Teddy. "You know him?" "Yeah he's my baby brother." "Garcia can you tell us anything that can help us." Garcia told them how she meant her brother, till what type of person he was.

"Mar came over my house about a year ago. I notice a strange bruise on his shoulder. I ask him about it he just say it happen in a kick boxing tournament, or he practicing a new move. After that he stop coming around when I asks too many question, or when he dose coming around he bring that witch, and he doesn't leave her side, only doing her bedding she even won't let him work saying she make money for the both of them. The only she let him do tournament so he can stay fit and she knows that he won't hurt her" "Is the any place he'll go as a refuge? " Reid ask trying to figure the unsub and the other connection with the other 3 victims. "It's a group of man who been abuse and rape men. Mar found out about it first heard when he heard two men talking about the group, he been going ever since."

"Garcia was Marques ever talk about leaving her. " Aaron asks her. "Yes when she was pregnant he through thing has chance that they can put there marriage back on track, but when the doctor said she was having a boy. Mar said she flip when they got home saying the baby will be put up adoption that they don't need another disappointment." "Did he tell anyone this beside you?" JJ ask "Yeah Chris she been trying to help as well." "What about the counselors? Have he been acting strange." Aaron ask. Thinking back on in anything that that pop up. "After they was talking Matt could have he heard someone listening in on their conversation, but when he turn around no one was there." "Can you find out if Scout Hampton, Elijah Walker, and Brad Shoesman ever gone to ever went to group, and see if any of the wives was pregnant with boy." Reid ask Garcia. She went back in her office to check out the information that Reid wants her to look at.

Once Penelope was gone. Morgan can see Reid overly thinking brain going into action. "Ok Boy Genius what's running on your mind?" Morgan wanted to know. "I think I just figure I'll unsub thanks to Garcia." Everyone was waiting for to finish. "Go ahead Reid don't keep us wanting." Morgan said. "Suppose the writing on wall is a statement. Letting the world know that they don't honor there husband when they took their vows." Reid answers them. "Ok I can see that, but what is the stressor?" Rossi asks "It was Garcia said the wife was upset that they was having a boy." Reid told them. JJ can see what Reid was going with this. "I think I know where Reid is going with this." Everyone turn to JJ. "What if our unsub was a bruise by his wife and then down line find out that she was pregnant." Rossi cut JJ off. "When she had a boy she got rid of the baby."

"Well back in Ancient Greece there were woman warriors call Amazon. They would take men for their village some abuses them for what happen to them, other use them as breeders to breed strong woman warriors, if they have boys the give to other village, or kill the baby and the farther. "So the unsub was upset that not only his wife abuses him then the wife decided to get rid of the baby, when he find out he snap now we find the stressor, but where do Marques fall in." Aaron asks. "Wrong place, wrong time. Maybe he came home early and catch unsub the in the act about to kill his wife?" Prentiss said while looking at the picture on the bulletin board.

"We to find out who he is and where to locate him, Morgan you and Reid go to this group counselor, and rest go back and see if other victim every went to group counseling." Everyone left when they had there order.

An: Ok I'm done with 2. So now you who Derek was to Penelope. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost But Not Found

By

Yin – Yang M

Summary: Garcia got into trouble look for her fiancé killer. The FBI gave her afford she couldn't refused. Now working for them, she bumps into someone she never expert to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds character. The only character I own is the one I made up.

Chapter 3

Penelope was typing away on the computer. Once she fined the information. She told Hotch. After she told Hotch she send it everyone phone. Just then her phone ring. "You just reach the Goddess of all knowing." "Well goddess, this is I don't give a crap." Penelope l laugh. "Well hello mere mortal what can I help with, speak and I shell grant you your wishes." "What if I you want world peace." Penelope laugh again. "Oh my love if only that was true, rather I know your deviant mind of yours." "True, true you know how much I love you right." Chris told her.

"Ok what did you, and how much bail money I need to save up" Chris did a fake laugh over the phone. "You're so funny I so love that about you." "Just spill it I got work to do." "Ok here what happen?" Chris explain to her what happen this morning after finish talking to her over the phone. "I can't believe you sometime." "Yeah, yeah I know if there consolation I don't give him your home number." "Well you have to worry about worry about work either, because I work with him." "Come again." Chris began to ask.

Penelope started to going over the events that happen this morning. Once she was finish. Chris began to laugh. "I'm so glad my situation is so entertaining." "Yes it is. So any way is there any leads going on the cast." Penelope was grateful of her changing the subject. "No they just doing interview now." "Will it be wrong if I said that bitch had it coming to her?" "Christi – Ann Heather Mendoza that was not very nice, to wish bad thing on people." "1. Stop blasting my name out like that. 2. Like you don't feeling the someway that bitch got exactly what she got. 3. I do feel bad there's a baby is involves in it." "Sometime I think mom drop you head too many time as a child." " I'll mom tell mom you said that." " Get off my phone I got another call who needs my assistant." "Ok bye Pen drop later." Chris hang up the phone. After hang up with Chris, she pick up the phone. "Hello call you're on the air."

A week later.

Derek was doing his daily run along with his dog Clooney. Thing been going really crazy. They finally caught the unsub that had Penelope's brother and wife. It turns out Quentin McCall was a member of the same group and a few others. His wife abuse him as well, when she was pregnant they find out, she was having a boy she got rid of the baby. They found him in an old abortion client that was he took all his victims, that where his wife went, but it closed down.

They find unsub wave a gun, while Marques was about to deliver the baby when they busted in. Morgan tackle to the ground. After he cuff him, he pull off the floor and handed t him to the nearest cop. Derek turn around and see Hotch help coach Marques deliver. Not only they deliver boy but a girl as well. It looks like the boy was hiding his sister. In the end everything turn out ok, or so he hope. Coming out of his thought he began to stretch his whole body out. He look down and started to laugh when he saw Clooney nearly pass out on the ground.

"Ok boy let's take an easy walk." Clooney bark as to agree with him. Derek took out a big water bottle out of his back pack pour soon so Clooney can drink it. When Clooney was done we put it back in and get his bottle out and started to drink. Once Derek was finish drinking, he tug on the leash. Leaving the park he heard his name call. There walking towards him was a African American woman with cameral skin with light brown hair, along with honey highlights. Coming toward him was Virginia Tillman. He can't believe who he seeing of in front of him was a person the ruin his life.

"What Derek aren't you going to give me a hug?" Virginia hold out her arms ready to receive a hug from him. "You got to be out your mind." Derek said, while moving out of arms reach. "Derek are you really that upset, it been years ago. You need to let it go honey." Derek was borderline angry when he heard that. "Get over it, Get over it! You made you lose the best thing that ever happen to me. Get over it! Lady you got to be out your mind." Not liking how this convection is going. Virginia never thought Derek will still be furious over what happen. This is not how she picture her day. The temp agencies give her assignment when she come back from Hawaii from a modeling gig. Life was good, then she saw Derek. It was like fate was bringing them together again. "Virginia I have to go it's getting late. I'm going to be late for work."

Derek whistler Clooney to come on. "Oh you have a dog. Hey boy how are you?" When she was about to pat him. Clooney began to growl when he saw her hand. . Virginia step holding her hand as if he exactly bite her. Derek gave her a smirk. "Look like Clooney don't like you. As I said earlier I have to go. I would say it was real nice to see you again be we both know I'll be lying." With that Derek and Clooney left. Virginia watch as he left the park. She never image seeing him again. Sure she dream about. How they reconnect, making love unto they body pass out, getting marry in a topical island, going on trip around the world, buying a big house, maybe setting down and have a family. ("Soon Derek will be together again.") She thought.

AN: Ok here it go. Next time I'll try to get into detail why Derek and Penelope.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost But Not Found

By

Yin – Yang M

Summary: Garcia got into trouble look for her fiancé killer. The FBI gave her afford she couldn't refused. Now working for them, she bumps into someone she never expect to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Criminal Minds Character. The only character I own is the one I made up.

Chapter 4

At Penelope's Apartment

Penelope was getting her youngest daughter ready for day care when she heard her oldest two fighting. "Christian give it back." "No back off woman." "You give it back right now or else." "Or else what?" Just then a high pitch scream came through the apartment. Penelope was trying to comfort the baby when she heard her sister scream. "It's ok my little one mommy here Nina." Nina continue cry. "Come on my let's go kill your brother and sister. "What in of cyber space is going on? Selena stop screaming now you're hurting ever one ears.

Selena stop screaming when she here her mother. "CJ took my Polly Pocket Doll and won't give it back." "Christian Eduardo Lopez JR did you take your sister doll?" CJ put his hand behind his back, stick his foot right out moving it side to side, while slowly lowing his bottom lip out. "Maybe." Penelope gave him don't mess with me look "Ok. Ok I took it, but she have so many of them and I was going to give it back. I just want to borrow it for a minute. Penelope was too scared to ask, but did it anyway. "What for?" "I was going to tie it to my train track with a fire cracker beside it." "Why?" That all Penelope could say at the moment when he said that. "I needed a girl hostage to tie to my train track." Knowing her son. She move her hand telling him to finish.

"I borrow a little firecracker for explosion." Christian put his right hand up putting his thumb and index finger together explaining to his mother. Penelope begin to count to ten. "Give your sister back her Polly Pocket or I'll make you watch Barney for an hour." Christian hand over his sister doll in fear of watching a purple dinosaur that was to happy all day long. "Now I want you guys to go get your stuff before your Aunty comes and pick you up." They went into there rooms gather there stuff. "Hello." "In the living room." Chris came holding two cups of coffee, she handed one to Penelope. "I love you." She said before drinking the coffee. "You're welcome where the kids?" "In the room getting there stuff. I'll call you later if I'm working later." Chris gave Nina a kiss on the head. "Good bye you two. Kids your mama and LIL Mama are leaving. The kids came out to kiss Penelope good bye along with their little sister. After the kiss good-bye Penelope and Nina left for work and day care.

At Quantico

Everyone was at the round table when Hotch was making announcement before presenting the next case. "I just got word from the Director. He is going to send someone to help with our paper work. So he sign up with a temp agencies to see if we can hire someone on a trail bases. "Before you saying anything you still responsible for your paper work. It just we give them to the temp then they send it to the director for us. Ok now that settle let get started on the case." After the meeting the team was getting ready to go on the airplane. When they heard someone call Hotchner. It was Penelope's brother Marques with a double stroller with something on top.

"Teddy what are you doing here." Hugging her brother while greeting him. "I just want to drop these off as a thank you for helping us. I so grateful for what you did." "No thanks is necessary we're happy to help." Hotch told him. "Be still I'm thankful and I brought you guys some cinnamon bun from Cinnabon and Larry's Cookie there chocolate chips, oatmeal, and sugar cookie." They thank him for the goodies, before they was about to leave JJ asks to see the babies. "This Devon Aaron William and this is Angelic Raelynn William. Erica name our girl of course and I name son I was going to give him a different middle name, but I think Aaron is a strong name don't you think Agent Hotchner?"

Aaron don't know what say to that. He went up to Marque stick his hand out. Marques stick out his hand as will, they started to shack there hand. "Yes it's is a very good. We thank you for this, but we really must go." Aaron said not trying to be rude. "I understand and I just wasn't to drop these and this is for you sis. He gave her box of her own. "Oh don't forget movie night is Friday." "Yes thanks for reminder. See you my love and my little loves." Kissing her brother along with her nieces and nephew on the cheek." Marques wave everyone good bye and left with his little family. "That was nice of your for doing this for us." Emily said. "Yeah he sweet like that. Now you guys need to go and be super heroes. And I need to the goddess of cyberspace for you guy and get the informant before land." With that Penelope left them.

Downhole North Carolina (made up city)

Derek was dialing Penelope number. "You're on the air with the beautiful goddess of all knowing. Speak mere mortal. "Hey Baby Girl just checking on those finger prints you have for me." "Agent Morgan as I said before you either call Garcia or Penelope. Don't call me Baby Girl." This been going on for the past two weeks since Penelope started to working at the BAU. Derek has been calling her Baby Girl, Hot Stuff and Mama. Penelope has been trying to maintain a professor relationship as possible when it come to Derek. Derek knows the Penelope don't like to be call by her former nickname, but he help himself when it come to her. He think it's hot the way she get piss at him. He them remember the fights that they had when they was married and the makeup sex got him hard as hell just thinking about it.

"You're right Garcia I'll try to keep it work related only now. I don't know what came over me. It must be the stress of the case." "It ok Agent Morgan I understand, and as for the print they are a second print it look it could be the same prints, but there not." Process what Penelope just told him. "Could they a be twins?" "That was I thought be when I look at the birth certificated and show she was the only daughter and I look a little closed at the birth certificated and drum roll please it was a fake." "So saying it a fake, why do you need a fake certificated if it your child. Ok check and see if Amy Logan was adopted." "Well do." "Oh and Garcia thanks Sweetness." "Derek Morgan!"

Derek had quickly hanged up on her before she say anything else. Rossi came over to over and ask what Kitten said. "What I don't get is that it's ok if you call her Kitten, but if I call her Baby Girl she get mad." "Ok First breathe, second let's deal with this case first then well deal with your personal later." Derek agree. He went and told Rossi what Penelope said. "So you think the parents might be hiding something from us." Rossi ask. "Yeah and the only that knows what we need are the parents." Both Morgan and Rossi left the station and went straight to the parents' house.

At the unsub house

They find out that Amy Logan was indeed adopted. She had a sister name Billie Washington who didn't have a good childhood. They find out she was the unsub. The first couple she kill was her first foster family. Turn out the husband rape her, while his wife video tape it. She was 7 at the time. The second forester parent tried to sell her, but the forester mother tried to help when she find what her husband was doing. The forester mother in up in the hospital beating to death by the husband severely, putting her in coma. She was thirteen at the time. Last person she was the social worker to her case. She was the one that sign them to her. The social worker signs each children to the case to unfit forester parents. Later they find out that she tried to report them, but the social worker don't believe her and made it so nobody believe her as well.

The went in the house when they Billie was trying to get Amy to drink something. It took Hotch and Morgan to get not to hurt herself or her sister. What stock them the most was Amy adopted want to help her.

At the hotel

Derek was sitting at bar in the hotel waiting on Rossi come down to join him. He decided to call Penelope. "It's 12:00 in the fucking morning. Do you have a deaf wish?" Derek began to laugh at her. "Why hello mama did you miss?" "Like a computer virus to my hard drive. Morgan what to you want? Don't you have any woman you can harass, beside me?" "But baby all I want is you" "Flattery won't get you anywhere with me Morgan. Now I'm going to sleep and you're going to let me or else you're going a very unpleasant Garcia on your hands when you get back." " If my memories serve me correctly I love to see unpleasant Garcia. She wild and very passionate and I have the scratches on my back to prove it." " I'm too tired to have this conversation with you goodnight." Derek laugh when she hang up on him. "I hope I don't interrupt anything I'm I?" Derek turn around and Rossi standing behind his chair.

"Ross come on have a sit." Rossi sat down when bartender ask what he want. Rossi told him scotch on the rock. Once the bartender left they began to talk. "So what you want hear the short version or the long version?" Derek ask Rossi. Before Rossi can say anything the bartender came with his drink. He thank him. The bartender left. Rossi turn to Derek and said "Whatever you're comfortable with." Rossi told him. "I meet Penelope in high school we have math and PE together, but at the time she was dating someone else and I was sleeping with someone else. I was going ask the girl that I was sleeping with, to be my girlfriend, be she don't want it.

At the time Penelope's boyfriend got a full scholarship to at Yale for law school. They broke up. Then one day we were partner in PE for a rally race. We got close after that and then we started to date. I knew after graduation I wanted to marry that girl. So I propose to her in my room. Dancing to Baby Face. I ask her to marry me and she said yes. We got married in a church. It was a big wedding, that Penelope don't but she did for my mother. We had a block party as our reception. We started to drift apart. About 4 year in our marriage. After college and the police academy. I went into the bomb squad. We had been fighting none stop.

Then it happen I meant my old sex friend. We talk about old time. I left to go home. Three days later I came home from and find both Penelope talking Virginia talking. Virginia told some bullshit in Penelope ear saying we been having affair that I was leaving her. So Virginia and I can be together. Penelope believe left our apartment file for divorce two later. Haven't seen until now."

After hearing what Morgan had to say. Rossi began speak. "Mind if I say something." Morgan nod his head yes. "Look they I see hot shot you have two options here. One you can except that you two are divorce, and move on, and work together in a friendly environment. Or option two you fight like hell to get her back. Just be warn though she might hit you with a restringing order." Morgan laugh at the last part of the conversation. He felt a little bit better talking to Rossi about his situation. He just gave him some hope on winning his baby girl back. Both men drink silent for the rest of night enjoying each other company.

AN: Ok I know very long. But I needed some of this stuff for the story. Plus you know about Penelope and Derek from Derek POV.


End file.
